


I'll tell you my sins (and you can sharpen your knife)

by missingisntanoption



Series: 100 Themes (Clint/Coulson) [2]
Category: Agents of SHIELD - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers
Genre: 100 Themes Challenge, Clint Barton Swears, Complicated - Freeform, M/M, Nick Fury Swears, Some Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 09:39:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2768387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missingisntanoption/pseuds/missingisntanoption
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil's lips quirked into what could be called a smile. "You have to understand your situation is... complicated." he said, approaching the bed and pulling out a key for the cuffs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll tell you my sins (and you can sharpen your knife)

**Author's Note:**

> #2 for 100 themes challenge. Complicated.  
> Unbeta'd as usual!
> 
> This will probably make more sense if you read Introduction first.

If you had asked Clint a week ago where he'd be right now, it wouldn't be inside the medical ward of SHIELD. It  _certainly_ would not be handcuffed to a bed in the medical ward of SHIELD. As it happened, that was exactly where he was, and to say the least he wasn't pleased. Though, Clint mused, it was much better than a prison cell that he could be in. As he laid in the bed, he flashed back to the memory of a week ago. 

_"I am Phil Coulson. I work for Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement, and Logistics Division. I'd like to make a deal with you, Mr. Barton."  Clint had scoffed at first, looking up at the sky as he tried to hide how much the bullet in his thigh hurt. "And what deal would that be?" He asked, eyes narrowing. He didn't trust people easily, and he definitely didn't trust this agent who just put a bullet in him. At that, the man- Phil he had said- stood up, his hands in the pockets of his suit. "Come work for us." He had said, raising a hand to stop Clint from speaking as his mouth opened in protest. "Come work for us, or go spend the rest of your life in a maximum security prison cell, where you'll never see the light of day again." Clint had gone dead silent, still glaring. Surely his crimes couldn't be that bad? He sucked in a pained breath, eyes closing for a long second. When he opened them again, he only answered with a short nod.._

From there things had been hectic. Phil had helped Clint to his feet, and had managed to get him to a safe house as they awaited extraction. When they were finally back on base, Clint was taken to medical- the bullet removed and the wound patched up. Through out it all, he'd been cuffed to the bed. 'Better safe than sorry.' A nurse had sympathetically explained, and Clint just rolled his eyes. He had yet to hear anything from  _Phil Coulson,_ or the director, as he kept hearing being mentioned. Clint was pretty sure if he spent another hour laying here with not so much as the TV turned on, he was going to go insane. It was lucky for everyone that half an hour later Phil Coulson and Nick Fury walked into the room. Clint just glared. 

Phil didn't say anything, instead he just stood at the end of the bed while Fury approached Barton. He didn't even bother to introduce himself. "You're a little fucker that we spent way too much time, and too many resources to take in." Fury started, Clint's glare just intensified. He didn't  _ask_  them to chase him down.  "You were too dangerous to leave on the streets, or let another agency pick up however. So here's what's going to happen, you're going to tell us everything you know about anything. I don't care how redundant it seems to you. Living how you did, you hear things from people, you know people. So in exchange for.. let's call it extending you're life expectancy, you're going to tell us everything you know." 

Fury didn't even wait for a response before turning on his heel, jacket flapping behind him. Phil was still at the end of the bed, watching Clint. "This is fuckin' bullshit." Clint muttered, turning his glare onto Phil. 

Phil's lips quirked into what could be called a smile. "You have to understand your situation is... complicated." he said, approaching the bed and pulling out a key for the cuffs. "Normally those we find too dangerous are either taken care of, or removed to a secure location. Everything to do with you changes that. You're dangerous, but also extremely talented.  More so than most can achieve by just practicing. You have something natural. Given the circumstances before you decided to... take that career path, SHIELD- Director Fury has decided that you're just misguided." Phil explained all of this calmly while unlocking the cuffs. Once done, he pocketed them, gesturing for Clint to sit up.

"You're going to have to go through training. The same training that every agent goes through who got here conventionally. I'm sure that most of it won't be a problem. There'll be some classes as well, you'll be expected to get through. Once completely you'll be a level one agent. You'll be assigned a handler, and missions will start that you have the clearance level for. Yearly evaluations are done to determine whether or not you should move to a new level. Sometimes circumstances will have you moving up faster." Phil paused to make sure Clint was following, and gave him a minute to process before continuing. "You might not like this part yet, but until you're past training, and at least a month into being a full Level One agent you'll not be allowed off base without approval, don't bother asking other's about this rule, it's specific to you, I'm sure you understand. You'll be provided a bunk, and anything else you could probably need- they'll be a requisition form if it's anything more than basic. You'll also be making a salary that you probably won't need until you're allowed off base, and in an apartment of your own if you so wish.."

Clint just sighed, before nodding. "Sounds better than a prison cell." He reluctantly agreed. "I'm assuming all this starts after I share everything I know with you." His voice deepened at the last part, mocking Fury just a little bit. 

"You'd be right." Phil agreed, gesturing to the tablet in his hand. "We can do that now, or we can wait, but it'd be much easier now."

"Now." Clint agreed, head slamming back against the pillow. "Right.." Phil said, setting the tablet up to film Clint, before grabbing his notepad and a pen. "Start from how you got into merc-ing. I'll ask questions as I need too." And so they went through it all, at the end Phil leaving Clint to rest. It was only the start. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Reviews/Criticism is welcomed.  
> Title from 'Take Me to Church' by Hozier.


End file.
